Kyle's Bedroom
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: "Give in guys. There's gonna be a lot going on here tonight, whether you all like it or not, and you'll have to learn to accept that." Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman all take Kenny's idea over boredom. They end up liking it more than they thought.Oneshot


**Be prepared this may shock you. I'm doing because of a request, and it will seriously be like nothing I've ever written before. I don't usually write fics this long about… well you'll see. Rated M for sex, and lots of it.**

The four friends quietly sat and talked in Kyle's house. It was a Friday night and around 10:00, so they all decided to hang out. Kyle's parents weren't home, and for some reason, the boys actually decided not to take advantage of that. Well at least, that was what they thought while the conversed on his floor.

"Nah, my parents are gone for the weekend," Kyle says nonchalantly, taking off his hat and throwing it across the room, "There's no way that they'll be back any sooner than that, there somewhere in Denver for Ike's promotion thingy," the redhead explains.

"That's a good thing then, Hm?" Kenny replies in a questioned tone, a smile plastering his face as he taps his fingers together lightly.

"What are you talking about Ken?" Stan questions, thinking of all the horrible and terrible possibilities that the blonde may have in mind.

"Well I've yet to lose my virginity, and I am 17, as we all are," he begins, staring at each one of them for a brief moment, "Now tell me, how many of you are still virgins?" The other 3 quickly exchange glances and Cartman is the only one to sheepishly raise his hand.

"Stan? Kyle? Who did you two lose your virginity to?"

Kyle and Stan eyes wander a bit before the point to each other, widened eyes and crooked half smiles.

"I always knew that you two were banging it," Cartman retorts, a smug look playing his face.

"Shut up fatass, you're just jealous that you're still a lonely little virgin because no one would ever look at you naked, let alone touch you!" Kyle yells, his eyebrows furrowed and face red as always.

"We _could _change that," Ken interjects, shrugging and waiting for a response.

"Can I leave?" Kyle asks.

"It's your house, Kyle. Where you do plan on going exactly?" Cartman rolls his eyes.

"Oh wherever, I'll go to Stan's house."

Stan smiles and shakes his head up and down, taking Kyle's hand, "Let's go," he says, ready to stand up. Kenny puts out his hand to halt him.

"What, the thought of a foursome doesn't appeal to you guys?"

"Not really, I wouldn't really appreciate me or my boyfriend getting butt fucked by either one of you, thanks any way though," Stan sarcastically comments.

"Not even a little bit?" Kenny presses.

"Kenny, I don't really like where you're going with this," Cartman adds.

"Aww, please," Ken whines. "Just come on," he pleads.

"Oh just shut up. No one's into you're little orgy idea," the brown haired one puts in.

"Hm… what about you Kyle? How does this all sound to you?"

"He already gave his opinion," Stan interrupts.

"Look, I'm thinking about it, and now that I do, it doesn't sound half bad," the redhead pipes up.

"See Ken, no one's into—Wait what Kyle?" Stan snaps into realization at the words he's just heard.

"I said it doesn't sound half bad. Maybe it could be fun," Kyle shrugs.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into..." Cartman defends.

"No actually, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into," the red haired boy easily speaks with a serious smile upon his face.

"Yeah, Kenny's ass," Cartman retorts under his breath.

"Dude, Kyle!"

"Look, even the smartest one here likes the idea. Give in guys. There's gonna be a lot going on here tonight, whether you all like it or not, and you'll have to learn to accept that," the blonde explains with a deep hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It'll be fun guys!" Kyle exclaims.

Stan and Cartman glare quickly at each other, completely dumfounded by Kenny and Kyle. From Kenny, this wasn't really that un expected, but from Kyle, seriously, he had to be caught on Kenny's perverted spell or something.

"What's the matter with you, Ky?" Stan asks his boyfriend directly.

"Nothing at all, I can't have an opinion?"

"See? Let's do it guys," the blonde persists.

Cartman rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath of air, putting his hand into the middle of the circle they've formed in the floor. "I'm in," he reluctantly agrees.

Kenny smiles and puts his hands on top of Cartman's. "Me too."

"Same for me," Kyle puts his hand in. They all direct there attention to Stan, who slowly nods and adds his hand.

"Fine," the ebon haired boy gives up.

"Great, let's get to it then, shall we?" Kenny stands up, pulling Kyle along with him and peeling off the smaller boy's shirt. Ken brings there faces close, connecting there lips and hastily pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Stan watched nervously, suddenly feeling extremely possessive over Kyle. The boy uncomfortably sat there watching as his boyfriend willingly made out with Kenny. Stan jumped to his feet and pulled Kyle away taking his lips to his own. Ken stood there empty handed for only a moment, and then unzippered and unbuttoned his jeans.

Kyle moaned as there tongue caressed one another's, deepening the kiss as much as he possibly could, while Cartman sat in awe on the floor, just watching. Kenny never really imagined the idea of Cartman sucking him off, but he was horny as hell, and it sounded alright right now. The blonde turned towards Cartman and grinned.

"Hungry Cartman?"

"Well actually I—Oh ew Kenny, that's fucking sick!" The brunette exclaims.

"Mmm I know right?" He laughs. Kenny fiddled around with his pants and boxers a little bit more before dropping them to the ground. "Now get your fat ass over here," he growled seductively, staring at the larger male. Cartman falls into his trap and positions himself on his knees in front of the blonde.

Cartman widens his mouth, almost engulfing Kenny's cock. His teeth grit against the side of the boy's shaft. Ken moans in delight and grips his hand to Cartman's brown hair. He continues to suck, then pulling his mouth away and sliding his tongue across the boy's member.

"God Cartman…" he moans, "Where the hell did you get so good at this?" He spits out.

"Butters," he replies, moving his mouth away for only a moment but quickly retreating it. Ken looks down in shock, but then shakes it off and decides to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Kyle had his hands down Stan's pants, fondling him. Kenny notices this from the corned of this eye, and pushes his partner off of him. He walks over to the other two, motioning for Cartman to follow along. He shrugs and agrees as they make there way to the other couple.

"Fuck, Kyle," Stan goes on as a cry for more. Ken walks up behind Kyle and begins to suck on his neck. Cartman comes up from the side and takes down Kyle's pants in surprise, and begins jerking the Jew off between him and Stan. While Kyle and Stan make out, Cartman squeezes his hand in between Stan and Kyle. Kyle jacks off Stan and Ken remains in his position.

"You used to getting this much attention, Jew?" Cartman asks, looking up at him. Kyle backs from Stan for a moment and shakes his head.

"I g-get some from Stan, but not this much," he crookedly smiles, letting out a short laugh, and connection his mouth back to Stan's.

After a few more minutes of that, Kyle steps away from them all. They look at him in confusion for a moment before he speaks.

"I've had enough. I need someone to fuck me," he begs with a pleading expression on this face. Stan and Kenny quickly oblige, raising there hands.

"Me," they agree in unison.

"How about-?" Kyle gets cut off.

"We'll both do it," Kenny concludes.

"Uh but who first?" Kyle wonders.

Ken merely laughs and looks at him like he's stupid. "What do you mean _who first_?"

Kyle widens his eyes, suddenly realizing his meaning. Stan shrugs, the two then beginning to approach him. His fear quickly fades, but the Jew isn't expecting a soft ride.

Kenny mounts Kyle against the bed, readying himself for entrance with Stan. They position themselves behind Kyle, both attempting to slide there cocks into him.

"Oh fuck… you're tight Ky," Kenny says, still pushing into him along with Stan.

Kyle was in too much pain to even speak, so he let out a small cry as they continued on with there work. It took a few minutes to actually push all the way into him. When they succeeded with that though, they made another attempt to move faster. Soon, they had it going now at a fairly steady pace. Tears ran down Kyle's face.

He was in more pain then pleasure, Stan and Kyle could say the same for themselves.

"God… you guys need to seriously stop," he whined. Ken and Stan agreeingly pulled out. "Jesus Christ dude, that hurt," he complained, trying to forget about what had just happened.

"Are you not up for anymore of it then?" Questioned Kyle's boyfriend. Kyle responded with a shake of his head,

"Maybe one at a time," he suggests, turning his head back to look at them. Stan smirks and moves back to Kyle, beginning to hastily enter him. Kyle falls back forward onto the bed and shrieks.

Stan pushes into him with ease, more so than before. He thrusts his hips as Kyle helplessly lies there, moaning in pleasure while on the bed. Stan changes his position a little bit and pushes against his prostate, prompting another even deeper moan from the boy underneath him.

"F…fuck… harder… screw me Stan…" he pled. Stan loved seeing Kyle like this, but he would have enjoyed it so much more if they had been alone. At this point though, they didn't even really care. He drove deeper into him, trying to get him to make the same noises that he had previously been. It made him love it even more.

On the other side of the room, Cartman and Ken both roughly made out while fondling each other's members in unison.

"K…Kenny," he breathed out through there mashed lips.

"S…shut the fuck up fatass," the blonde murmured quietly.

"Screw you poor boy…" Cartman asserted as Kenny grinded into his hips, getting that ecstasy sound from him. The finished with there small talk and Kenny worked with Cartman's jeans to get them down. Kenny couldn't keep from talking and begins with a new conversation.

"Will it hurt?" Kenny asks with a serious yet nervous expression on his face.

Cartman didn't really know the answer to that, since he'd never experienced it himself, so decided to stall. "You're seriously asking me that? You're Kenny, the kid who was and still is always obsessing over sex. How have you never had it?" Cartman stares him dead in the eyes in all seriousness.

"I'm not a whore. I just never found anyone that I actually liked enough," Ken explains.

"Are you telling me that you like me?" Cartman asks in response.

"I don't know, what does it tell you?" The blonde leaves him with that, and doesn't even bother to look back to his previous question of if it would hurt or not. He concludes that he can determine that on his own.

"Who's gonna top?" Cartman wonders aloud.

"Mmm… you are," Ken insists with the same little sadistic grin, "As long as you don't fall on me," that earns Kenny a smack on the side of his head, well deserved.

"Just shut up," Cartman demands, shutting Kenny up by pushing his length into the bottomer's entrance.

Kenny, taken in full force by surprise, slams his face into the carpet of Kyle's floor, trying to quickly get used to the rhythm in which Cartman keeps intact. He sets himself onto his forearms while he takes it in the ass. He can barely even sputter out a single word.

"Oh shit… Jesus Christ dude…" Ken smiles into his moans, enjoying his virginity loss. Who would have thought it would have been Cartman who took that away from him?

He sure didn't.

And so, the four continued with what they were doing for the next few hours of that night, and it was fucking great. Stan and Kyle fell asleep curled up in Kyle's bed, while Ken was sprawled along Cartman's rising and falling chest. Kyle was the first to wake up, and after that, the others did in a pattern.

Kyle looked around at the mess that had been made the night before.

"We tell _no one _of this," he made clear.

"Agreed," they nod in unison.

They couldn't wait until next weekend.

**I'm a 13 year old girl, now who would have ever thought that I'd be writing something like this? Come to think of it, how do I know all of this stuff? What is wrong with my highly active perverted mind? All these questions will never be answered. It's like tootsie pops… the world may never know. **


End file.
